Canarrow: Mother's Day
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A sweet one shot in which Oliver and his son Robbie purchase Mother's Day gifts as they celebrate it with their wife and mother, Sara Lance, respectively.


**Hi there everyone. This one shot was a Canarrow one that I wanted to write for Mother's Day but didn't get around to it and so it's very late. I only got around to writing it after a very long while. As to why I didn't get around to it, all I can say is that I was lazy. But here it is finally, along with the rest of my Canarrow fics I'm posting right now for tonight's Canarrow event and I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, CW, and the showrunner.**

Oliver was currently at the supermarket with his 9 year old son Robbie and helping him look for the perfect Mother's Day card for Sara, their wife and mother respectively. It was a bit hard since both father and son felt that she should only receive the best but after searching for a very long while, they finally came across the perfect card. In fact Robbie was the one who pointed it out to him with excitement.

"Hey daddy look. I found a great one for mommy. It's yellow, her favorite color, and has a picture of a canary."

Oliver smiled at his son as the young boy removed it from the stand, opened it up, and read it out loud:

" _To my dearest mommy. Words cannot describe how much I love and am grateful to you. You are the best caregiver I could ask for, my best friend, and are as caring as a mother bird to its younglings. I love you and wish you all my love on this beautiful Mother's Day"._

Hearing those words caused Oliver to get emotional, his eyes starting to water, before he quickly got himself under control. Everything that card said reflected his own thoughts towards his wife and her role as his son's mother. He truly couldn't ask for a better companion for himself or a better mother for their son.

"It's perfect son. Now let's go and pay for it and then go and get the next two items on our list", Oliver said to his son, who nodded eagerly, after which the two went ahead and did just that but with Robbie paying for it himself from some of the money he saved from his piggy bank. They then went to the flower shop and purchased a small bouquet of lovely carnation flowers for Robbie to give to his mom while Oliver purchased a medium sized bouquet of roses to give to his wife.

With all of that said and done, and Oliver paying for both of the bouquets this time around, their final stop was the jewelry store where Robbie chose a beautiful _Mother's Love Ring_ , created by the James Avery Company, and he also payed for it from the rest of his piggy bank money he took with him for this day, having saved up so much due to being frugal in saving all of the money that made up his allowance.

Having purchased all of their gifts for Sara, the father and son duo headed back home to the loft Oliver shared with his wife and son when he and Sara weren't out protecting the city as the Green Arrow and the White Canary. When they arrived, Sara stood up to greet her husband and their son with a warm smile.

"Hey guys, took you both long enough to get back from wherever you went this afternoon, and it was pretty lonely spending Mother's Day by myself during that time", she said to them with amusement after giving each of them a big hug in greeting which they happily returned. "Care to tell me where the two of you have been today ?", she asked them with a curious smile, hoping that they had a good reason for their absence following breakfast that morning.

Both father and son smiled, and then Oliver stepped forward and said,

"Not to worry Sara, but my son wanted to go and pick out some gifts for you for Mother's Day today. It was his idea actually and he even paid for most of it with money from his own bank account. I myself also have a little something for you as well."

"Yes mommy. I really did pick out some gifts for you and paid for them myself and with my own money", Robbie added. " And I really hope you'll like them". He then first pulled out his bouquet of carnations and eagerly presented it to his mom, who took them from him with a warm smile, touched by her son's thoughtfulness.

Next he pulled out the gorgeous ring he purchased and presented it to her, telling her that it was a _Mother's Love Ring_ and that he wanted to get something really special for her to show how much he loved her. Hearing that caused her eyes to glisten with unshed tears but, like her husband, she was able to control herself while happily and readily allowing her son to gently place it around her finger.

Finally he presented his beautiful Mother's Day card to her, which she took and read the lovely words written upon it, causing her to be nearly overwhelmed by them. Having received all 3 of her son's gifts, she placed his bouquet and card in one hand and quickly knelt down and gathered him into her arms, hugging him tightly and doing her best to hold back her tears but failing. Afterwards she pressed a quick, gentle peck to her son's lips, which he gladly returned, and then rested her forehead against his.

"Oh Robbie. That was so sweet of you to pick all of these gifts for me", she said to him with nothing but love in her voice. "They're all wonderful and I'll treasure them always."

Her son beamed at his mother's words to him and held her tighter.

"Thanks mommy, and Happy Mother's Day. I love you."

"Thank you honey, and I love you to", Sara answered in response, rocking her son side to side. Oiver then moved closer, knelt down beside his wife and son, and handed her his own bouquet of roses.

"Here's my gift to you, my darling canary. And now you have two beautiful bouquets rather than one."

Sara quickly took the roses from her husband's hands and welcomed him into the hug, creating a 3 way group hug between the small family.

"Oh Ollie, these are so gorgeous. Thank you so much", she gushed to her husband, continuing to hold him and Robbie close to her.

"Of course my love. Only the very best for my darling canary", he said in response, his eyes shining brightly with love for her. "And as our son already said earlier, Happy Belated Mother's Day to you. And I love you so much."

"I love you to Ollie, and thank you, for everything. Thank you both so much for making this Mother's Day one I'll always remember", she answered, addressing both her husband and her son. The 3 of them continued to hold each other close for a long time and were content to remain in that position, Sara never feeling more loved and appreciated by the two fellas in her life and knowing that she would never trade them for anything. As far as she was concerned, this was a very happy Mother's Day and one she would treasure forever.

 **The End**

 **AN I hope everyone liked this latest piece of Canarrow fluff, and Happy Very Late Mother's Day to you all and I'm sorry I didn't get around to posting it on that day.**

 **Also, the reason I chose carnations for Robbie to give to his mom is because, according to what I read on Google, they are the flowers that symbolize motherhood and are the main choice of flowers to deliver for Mother's Day.**

 **Finally, _Mother's Love Rings_ are a real selection of rings, along with other _Mother's Love_ products, and so is the James Avery company that produces them. You can look them up on Google if anyone wants to know what they look like.**


End file.
